Summer Solstice
by NewOrleansMagnolia
Summary: Sequel to Sun Senshi Awakening. Arien isn't sure about how soon Daniel should be forgiven in the wake of his betrayal. But, as a new enemy rises and old allies appear, how will their relationship be affected? Will they grow together or apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: Do not read if you haven't read Sun Senshi Awakening!**

**A/N: So, if you read my original first chapter, I feel like I let off Daniel _way _too easy. I've decided on a new first chapter, and it may be short, but I want to see if I had more of a response. I'll write more when I know my Sun Senshi Awakening readers are reading its sequel.**  
** With no further ado, enjoy!  
**

"I'm sorry, but are you _trying_ to get me to kill you?" I asked Daniel. He'd followed me to the first day of the school I was currently attending, and excited about.

Except for the tiny fact that he had been constantly trying to get me to understand something I just couldn't.

"Will you listen to me?" he asked back. I rolled my eyes, smiling coldly.

"Hmm, let me think about this question for the-what is it, eighth time? Umm, thinking, thinking..." I feigned being clueless. "Oh yeah! No." I finished flatly.

"Arien, I really need you to understand-" I cut him off.

"What?" I asked, continuing the walk to school from the new apartment Katsumi allowed me to rent. "That you killed our son for no reason? And me afterwards? There's no justifying that, there just isn't. Now, I'm gonna need you to get away from me, before I kick your ass." He grabbed my shoulders, but I shrugged him off nonchalantly.

"I can't exactly do that. We're enrolled at the same school, if you didn't know."

This wasn't something I was aware of. I cursed Rei for withholding this from me. The rest of them continued to interact with him, to my disbelief.

"Okay. Your point? It's a big school. In any case, I thought Darien was in college. Is someone not the sharpest tool in the shed?" I jarred. He shrugged.

"Actually, Darien happens to be a crazy genius. I also never had a registered birth certificate-very troubling for the orphanage-so, they put me in school too late. I'm in my last year, so I'm not too far away from him." he explained. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever. My point is, you stay away from me." I replied, then, hugging my new books to my chest, I ran off towards the school.

I had opted toward going to a different school than the others, finally being honest with myself. I was different. None of the others were nearly as hot-tempered as me, or powerful either. Yes, I enjoyed their company, however, there was no way I could be classified as one of them, blending into each other like a portrait, composed of different paints, but combining to fit perfectly.

I certainly couldn't be classified with the Outer Planets, either. They're absolutely set against me.

Haruka hated me rabidly, and wouldn't let me near any of her fellow allies.

I walked into my new homeroom, and immediately recognized that I was still the different one. _I guess I'm just meant to be unique_. I swear, each person I passed on the way to the only open seat was staring at me. _Openly_. The teacher wasn't there yet, so most of them were sitting on desks, talking and laughing at jokes, until I came in. Then, the whispers began, and the thoughts as well. I was unprepared, due to the new facts from Daniel.

_Who is that?_

_Look at her! _

I couldn't tell whether these things were coming from their minds or mine.

"Excuse me!" I heard a voice shout from the opening of the room behind me. I quickly found an empty seat without turning around. "You are all being incredibly rude!" the voice shouted again. The class went silent, but then I heard a whisper.

"Yes, they are being incredibly rude." The person next to me whispered.

"Damn it, Daniel, let me be!" I shouted, then recoiled realizing I spoke aloud. The silence continued; the teacher didn't even say anything. Yet.

"And your language, young lady! That was not necessary. There are certainly going to be changes around here, because this kind of language won't be tolerated. Now-" she started as she walked down the row to the front of the room, and I noticed her pitch black hair, pulled into a long ponytail and mocha legs from her pencil skirt.

"You're the one who sat down here. Hey, but if you don't want to sit by me, your loss. I just want to explain myself. Maybe I can write a note?" Daniel continued.

"If you mention it again…" I left the question open-ended.

"When I am talking, what I have to say is the most important thing to hear." The teacher said, now whirling around to stop us. I rolled my eyes.

Until I saw exactly who it was.

She had a heart shaped face, with familiar features: Red lips, button nose.

Round, hazel eyes.

_Mother?_

**As always, review!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. I got this HUGE burst of creativity (Maybe because school is out...?) and did really good about writing, so I've actually got the next chapter ready. I can withhold for like a week or two if you'd like, but I know I would hate that if I were you, so _review_ (hint hint) so you can tell me if you want it up in a week or in a day! As usual, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon manga**

My mother met eyes with me, and I knew she recognized me. But her face betrayed nothing. I couldn't even focus on what she was telling the class, I was so stunned. How had it happened? She hadn't even been alive when the moon was destroyed. Queen Serenity couldn't have protected her.

That also didn't explain the voice I had been hearing, aiding me in finding Daniel. It had said it was my mother, but at this point, I couldn't be sure amidst all of the lies coming from the people I love.

She began passing out a worksheet, stopping at my desk with a playful gleam in her eye, and continued to her desk to sit down.

_I was stuck in a state in which I had this body, but my conscious mind refused to acknowledge my past, so I instead 'visited' yours, trying to help you. I didn't account for your father's interference. _I audibly gasped as I heard the woman's voice in my head. Daniel looked over at me, curious, but I looked away from his gaze refusing to even find out what he was thinking, or soothe his worries.

_How did you get here? I mean, Queen Serenity and Father were dead for good. Shouldn't you be too? _I asked, pretending to work on the worksheet.

_Serenity, rest her soul, she chose someone she thought would better protect your wellbeing. They have been learning well, but the rest of the Senshi cannot help you with your own powers. It is of vital importance that you discover these things with extreme caution and guidance, otherwise, the consequences could be catastrophic. She knew your father had turned against the other members of the treaty, and my preservation is responsible for most of the weakness she retained after the battle._

Queen Serenity had made the ultimate sacrifice-her life-not only for her daughter, but for me as well? She had always treated me like a daughter, but to go that far...

_Yes, Serenity cared for you as deeply as I did. She needed to see you flourish as well; Princess Serenity would soon need the aid of you and your Senshi._

_My Senshi?_ This day would never stop astounding me. I remembered, Lyra had surely mentioned it at our first meeting-she was, in fact, one of them. A rogue one, but one nonetheless. _I thought the Senshi were dead_, I directed towards my mother. I looked up, and saw her shaking her head, a stern look on her face as she looked down at her desk.

_Is that what that girl told you? She is smarter than I thought. Your Senshi are alive, and here, but they are unaware of their powers. You will have to find them._

_Of course _I_ would. Where do I even start?_

_Well, Solaris _should_ know. But he has been keeping things from you, something he will be reprimanded for. I don't know where these lies have been coming from, but I was wrong in trusting that he would help you._

I was unsure of how to receive this; Solaris had acted as a true companion. Mother continued.

_This however, is where we shall have a problem. If Lyra gets to your Senshi first, she will be able to control them, as your father intended. You must find them first._

_What? Mother, that still begs the question of _how_ to find them._

_Your next conflict is coming soon. They should follow with each conflict you face, much like the Inner Planet Senshi did._

I pondered this a moment too long, and my mother looked up, almost surprised, then met my gaze.

_I'll come over for dinner tonight, and answer the rest of your questions._ I nodded, then stood up to go to my next class.

"What was that?" Daniel asked with real concern, enough to make me pause.

"You never met her, so I guess you don't know. That was my mother." I replied.

"Huh. I'm surprised you actually acknowledged me." He mused. I sighed, then glared at him.

"You are still on thin ice." I warned, but too tired of avoiding him, I continued walking with him.

"Well, I had a message from the rest of those of us whom you have been avoiding. They want you to come to the park after school and grace us with your presence."

"Why, so you can all try to convince me of your innocence? I'm not feeling up to that." It had seemed unfair that I wouldn't hear them out, but hearing him out would make it too easy to forgive him for killing the baby and killing me.

"No. Chibiusa has some information she thinks may strongly pertain to you and I. And, she's leaving tomorrow. You and I may not have known her for long, but we should at least come see her off."

"What is it she needs to tell us?"

"She's been silent about it. All she'll say is that she needs you to hear something. She almost told me, but I guess it's too important for her to say without you there."

I pondered this. I wanted to stay as far away from them as possible, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Fine," I said, with gritted teeth. "But I want no mention of our status to anyone, or any mention of that night." Daniel's eyes turned cold.

"Very well." He seethed, and went into the doorway to his next class.

After a few more classes in which I got equally strange looks, I was finally free from the grips of my first day of school, and headed to the park. Right after visiting my mother, of course.

"Mama, there's been a lot going on between Endyran and I. Could I get a raincheck?" I asked, peeking my head through the doorway. She looked up from her desk, surprised, then sighed in what I thought was disappointment. "I'm sorry, it's just really something I have to deal with." I explained. She shook her head, with a sad expression on her face.

"I'll meet you for dinner at that restaurant around the corner. Just don't torture the boy too much, Arien. I saw most of everything that happened, and as much as I resent him killing my daughter, it was nothing any of us could control." She warned, to my surprise, then looked back down at her desk in dismissal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! As usual, enjoy and review!**

She was on his side, too? I didn't understand why no one could see my point of view. In our previous life, he had missed the birth of our child, only to return and kill me _and_ the baby, and everyone is so willing to welcome him back with open arms? It disgusted me, coming from people I thought were my friends, but my mother was an entirely different situation. She would provide the most unbiased situation, assuming she had truly observed all the happenings of that night. It would be so easy to go back to Daniel once again.

But who would be angry over the child? Who would be left to avenge him?

"There you are!" Usagi shouted, Darien by her side with Chibiusa atop his other Senshi followed behind, closely huddled in friendship. I stood up from a bench in the park quickly and smoothed down my school uniform.

"Usagi." I greeted, clipped and informal, but of course, she didn't get the message. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me into an embrace.

"We've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." Raye joined. "I haven't had my partner in crime in a while!" A tight smile crossed my face as I remembered how we would tease Usagi.

"Yeah, well I've been pretty preoccupied." I said, unwanted malice in my voice. I just wanted to be polite and end this as quickly as possible, but my anger at my best friend showed through my facade. No one dared say anything; my fears had been fulfilled and I had made the meeting awkward. I cleared my throat. "Where's Daniel?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to stop acting like a jerk so I can hear what Chibiusa has to say." Daniel's voice came from a tree which he was lazily leaning on.

"Yes. Of course." Darien began, taking Chibiusa from her perch and instead holding her hand. "What do you need to tell Arien?"

"Nothing." She replied, in a serious tone we were not used to.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my face up in confusion.

"I have something to _show _you. I want you to look into my thoughts, so you can show Oji afterwards." She clarified, gesturing to her uncle. I locked my eyes with his grass green ones, and he nodded, telling me to go ahead.

"Okay, if you're absolutely sure..." I had never looked into her mind; it seemed too much of a violation to look into an innocent child's thoughts, but I closed my eyes anyway and let the vision play in my head.

"_You must behave and be a proper lady today, Small Lady." Mama told me kindly, holding my hand as we walked along the corridors of the Golden Palace. Papa, holding my other hand, nodded his head in agreement._

"_Yes, it is incredibly important for you to be polite today. You will be meeting your cousins-." He began._

"_-and soon, all of you will be responsible for the welfare of the Sun and Earth." Mama finished._

_I was reluctant to meet them, because kids my age always made fun of me for being so small, but I wanted to make Mama and Papa happy._

"_Yes, Mama. Yes, Papa." I replied to their request, and we entered the throne room._

_We were met with Oji standing to the right of the throne, with a bright smile splayed across his face. A little girl my age hid behind his legs, clutching at the fabric._

"_Brother!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, then brought Papa into a big bear hug. The girl was left to stare at me in curiosity, and I stared right back._

_The girl had skin tanner than mine, covered by a floor-length yellow ruffled dress made of organza, with cap sleeves like mine. The girl's dark, naturally curly hair was pulled up into a messy updo, with strands of hair framing her round face and wide, golden eyes._

_Oji moved onto my mother, kissing her hand. "How have you all been? It's feels like it's been decades!" He exclaimed. Papa nodded._

"_That would be because it _has _been." Papa replied. They all laughed, then Oji turned to the girl._

"_Bright Lady, come meet your Oji and Onee." He coaxed gently. Her gaze turned to Mama and Papa, then she scurried to hide behind her father again._

"_Welcome to the New Star City. I am Bright Lady, daughter of the Solar King and Queen. I hope you enjoy your stay and am pleased to meet you." She introduced herself, as if it were all one word, in a small voice._

"_Hello, Bright Lady." Mama said leaning down with her hand extended towards the girl. Bright Lady tentatively took Mama's hand, and let her shake it._

"_It's very nice to meet you." Papa joined in, then turned to look at me, expectantly._

"_I am Small Lady," I started, curtsying, "daughter of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. I am pleased to meet you, too."_

_She looked at me, confused, but took my hand and shook it as well._

"_Stealing nicknames, Endyran?" Mama asked jokingly. Oji laughed._

"_Well, we can't get her mixed up with the Solar Queen. And you haven't seen her smile, either." He replied, placing a hand on her head._

"_Where is she, anyway?" Papa asked. His question was quickly answered._

_Onee stood at the edge of the room in a strapless gold dress that shimmered down to the floor, where it pooled at her feet like liquid gold. Night black hair covered her dark shoulders, and elated hazel eyes looked at us._

"_I apologize for being so late; I was in the middle of feeding." Onee explained, looking down at the bundle in her arms._

"_Is that my new nephew?" Mama exclaimed, then ran over and hugged Onee. Onee laughed._

"_Well, not so new, apparently. You haven't heard the entire story yet. Come, sit so you can be comfortable when I tell you." She replied with a smile on her face._

_We followed her out of the throne room to a study, where we all sat down. Bright Lady sat down next to me._

"_So, we never heard news of you expecting." Papa told Onee, and she smiled at him as she gave the bundle to Mama. I strained to look at the contents, but to no avail._

"_No, you wouldn't have. Starlight Carina gave us all a surprise." Onee said._

"_Well, what did she do?" Mama asked, eager to hear the story._

"_You know what happened that night, when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed." Oji started, and Mama nodded gravely. "Well, unbeknownst to us, Carina began doing some time traveling during these past months, and she went back to that night, before I-you know." Oji glanced at me and Bright Lady uncomfortably, clearing his throat._

"_Endyran, stop dragging it out, or I'll have to tell it!" Onee exclaimed, laying a hand on Oji's shoulder._

"_Okay, Okay. Carina found me before I did anything, and she took the baby and brought him here."_

_Mama and Papa looked at each other, seeming to be battling inside._

"_Isn't there some kind of rule against this kind of thing? Sailor Pluto has always been very strict about time travel." Papa asked. Onee's eyes steeled._

"_You know how Carina must follow the rules to a T. And, in any case, if it means I get my son back, I will do anything to keep him. Endyran was wronged; I've accepted that and understood it for years. Lyra was the one to destroy our world, and I vowed that I _would_ return our joy. And I have no doubt that you would do the same for Small Lady."_

_Mama and Papa nodded, affirming this as I once again tried to see into the bundle. Mama finally noticed, and watched as Papa set me on his lap so I could look closer at the baby inside._

"_This is your cousin as well, Small Lady. His name is Endyran..." Mama explained._

The memory ended.

I quickly recalled the memory to Daniel, stunned. I couldn't even comprehend any of the new information I found.

"Well?" Usagi asked. "What was that?" I shook my head.

"Chibiusa, what was that?" I repeated Usagi's question.

"Now you know that your future self has forgiven Oji, so quit avoiding him already." She replied, red eyes boring into me.

"She's right." Daniel said, too serious of a moment to be smug. "There's no denying it. Everything that everyone has been telling you for the past two months is true."

I closed my eyes. As usual, going into someone's mind gave me a serious headache, so it was taking a while to comprehend anything. I had not one, but two kids with the man I swore never to forgive, and I even went as far to speak lightly of it. And then, Lyra ends up being involved in this somehow? I was worse than confused. I was defeated.

I sighed. "Fine. Tell me the story, then."


End file.
